Litz wire is typically used in applications where a frequency higher than a typical utility power frequency is used where losses due to skin effect and eddy currents are to be avoided. Litz wire typically includes numerous strands of conductors to avoid or minimize skin effect and eddy currents. Terminating litz wire is often problematic due to the nature of litz wire with relatively small conductors. Solder tends to wick up the conductors creating problems, such as brittleness. In addition, many litz wire terminations are subject to moisture getting in the litz wire and termination.